custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Movement to Remove Featured User
Good day, members of the CBW Voting Collective. Over the course of recent months, we have come to observe record-low turnout in the Featured Content Voting Center, with Featured User in particular proving exceptionally difficult to find new candidates for. In the most recent vote, the Featured User was approved in a meager 2-1 vote. This is exceptionally poor in terms of voting activity (especially since we have more than 20 active users at the moment), but continues a concerning trend of voting fatigue following 5 votes in this category in November, 4 in October, and 5 in September. Given the recent lack of interest in this particular category, a discussion has been undertaken by the site administration to modernize this aspect of the Voting Center, which we now address to you. Clearly recognizing a Featured User each month is no longer of interest to you guys and, with exceedingly few new users appearing to fill the void of departing figures, there is no influx of new activity to really substantiate Featured User nominations beyond the contenders in the category. So, in consideration of this information, I open this forum up to the wider community and invite each of you to have your say on the topic: what shall become of the Featured User category? Shall we abolish it altogether? Temporarily? Permanently? Not at all? Redesign the template? Please discuss. I believe that we should discontinue the Featured User category in favor of a new one, with my personal suggestion being to replace it with a Featured Headcanon category. Not sure about "Featured Headcanon", but I do agree it is a struggle to find Featured Users. I hate to admit that I haven't been very active either here. How about instead of "Featured Headcanon" we find some other community highlights, like moments in the community we all really enjoyed? Just my two cents. --[[User:BIONICLEToa|'BIONICLE']][[User talk:BIONICLEToa|'Toa']] May the speed of Pohatu be with you. Yea FU is kinda pointless nowadays. We've basically run out of new users to nominate. Why don't we do something like Featured Set? Nominate, vote for, and discuss a favorite Bionicle set, because there's a lot of those. - Pit I concur with BT. While I can understand Featured User becoming a tricky category to do writeups for, if there's a lack of interest from the community or a lack of candidates. I don't believe it should be abolished outright, I believe it should be indefinitely retired for the time being if the community isn't find value in it, but always with an eye that it could come back. However, I'm not entirely convinced Featured Headcanon is a viable alternative in the long run. Bearing in mind that I am no longer an active participant in the community anymore, so feel free to correct me here, but headcanons seem to be the passion project of a very small handful of users, so I'm not entirely convinced about their longevity. It also occurs to me that a featured headcanon category is a little bit similar to Featured Trivia in some regards, so again, I'm not sure. However, as I've said, I'm not entirely in touch with the community anymore, so whatever is decided is something I'm sure the community has a hankering for. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:06, December 20, 2019 (UTC) You know what we could do? Why not make that a wild card of sorts? Set, headcanon, user, etc. Whatever tickles the fancy that doesn’t exactly fit into any of the other categories. Pit I haven't been super active over the years, but I can definitely see the concerns that have been voiced here. I don't think fully and/or permanently removing it is the best option: maybe bringing it back every few months, or perhaps give it a rest for a set period and bring it back after. If I may make a suggestion as to a possible replacement: something along the lines of Featured Classic Content: content from wiki's past that might otherwise be buried or lost to time. It could highlight content that newer users might not otherwise see. It doesn't necessarily have to be the highest quality, but it should have some level of significance to the wiki and it's history. It'd be a nice way to look back on what we've made in the last twelve years, and over time, would build an excellent list we could point people two when they ask for recommendations of what to read on the wiki.